The specific effects of inhaled corticosteroids on the pathophysiology of bronchoalveolar inflammation in patients with atopic asthma will be determined; in particular, the synthesis of IL-5 and GM-CSF by lymphocytes collected by bronchoalveolar lavage. These cytokines are thought to recruit and activate eosinophils, and thereby generate release of eosinophil cationic enzymes. The quantity of these cytokines will be correlated with the recovery of eosinophils, their cationic enzymes, and patient's asthmatic signs and symptoms.